


Some Time Alone

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: They have a race.





	Some Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Some Time Alone  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 111  
>  **Summary:** They have a race.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'race' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

“This isn’t a race, Mr. Spock.” Kirk called out as Spock almost completely disappeared from sight. _What in the world had gotten into him today?_

“No, Captain.” Spock paused at the top of the hill and added quietly, “If we return to the cabin now will we have approximately an hour and a half alone before the others return.”

For a brief moment he drew a complete blank, he didn’t understand what Spock was trying to tell him. _What good could an hour and a half do them?_ His eyes widened with understanding. His science officer made quite a good point. “Right behind.” Kirk yelled as he picked up the pace.


End file.
